


can i just title this later

by notEriX



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Feury is only there fir like .02 seconds, General!Roy, He doesn't even speak but I love him okay, He's not Führer quite yet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notEriX/pseuds/notEriX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Roy makes out with Ed in his office.</p><p>Post-manga/Brotherhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i just title this later

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two parts for my creative writing class. It's in one part here. It wasn't allowed to be porn, so this is all you're getting. Sorry.
> 
> This is really fucking short.

A black boot kicked open his office door, and Mustang caught a flash of blonde hair before a stack of papers was dropped onto the ever-growing pile on his desk. Edward Elric flopped onto the couch and threw his arms across the back of it.

"Hey, Colonel Bastard. I got your dumb mission finished." Mustang's eyes narrowed. "That's ' _General_ Bastard' to you, Fullmetal. You're well aware that I was promoted–" Edward cut him off. "Yeah, but I'm not a state alchemist anymore. Stop calling me 'Fullmetal'." Mustang smirked through his reply. "I'll stop calling you 'Fullmetal' when you learn to respect my rank." Ed scowled and looked away, muttering curses under his breath.

As the blonde turned, his hair swished over his shoulders. He'd taken to wearing it down in recent months instead of a pony tail or his trademark braid. It was a good look for him, and Mustang was strongly tempted to run his fingers through it. He knew that he shouldn't; even if Ed wasn't really his subordinate anymore, the blonde was still young– far too young for Mustang to persue. Mustang's feelings were inappropriate for the workplace.

"-tang? Hey, can you hear me?" The general blinked out of his thoughts to find Edward staring down at him, concern written across his face. Mustang realised that Ed's hands were on his shoulders and he pulled away, straightening his collar to hide the blush that was rising on his neck.

"What's with that weird look on your face? Are you okay?" Ed's brow was furrowed, and he had a cute little frown on his face. "I assure you I'm fine, Fullmetal." Mustang pulled away and tried to control his expression into one of indifference. Evidently it worked, because Edward moved away as well. "I was... thinking. That's all. Thank you for your report. You are dismissed."

Ed blinked, then shrugged. "Okay. See you later, Colonel Bastard." He turned and threw his hair his hair over his shoulder, then moved to leave. Before Mustang realised what he was doing, his fingers were tangled in the blonde locks hanging across the broad shoulders in front of him. Edward kept moving forward, but then was tugged back by the hand in his hair. Ed's hands flew to the back of his head. He turned to glare at Mustang.  "What the hell. What are you doing?"

 _Shit._ Mustang swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat and continued to run his fingers through Ed's hair. "So it  _is_ as soft as it looks, hmm?" Mustang muttered, nervousness curbed for the moment as he his behind him cool, collected persona. Ed stared at him for a moment longer before pulling away, wincing at the tugging on his hair.

"Why're you fucking with my hair, Mustang? Spit it out!" Ed growled, his scowl growing deeper by the second. Mustang stared into his eyes and reached out, cupping the other's face with one hand and coaxing him forward with the other. Ed shuffled forth with wide eyes that were locked onto Mustang's. He kneeled on the chair with his automail knee and leaned toward Mustang. Ed's eyes fluttered closed as their lips touched, and he fisted his hand into Mustang's collar to pull him closer. Mustang's hand resumed its place in Ed's hair, and he pulled Ed into his lap–

– and started when there was a loud  _CRASH_ from outside the office. Sgt. Feury's voice rang out apologetically in the ensuing silence, and Ed blinked down at him before blushing and pulling away. Mustang let him go, straightening out his military uniform.

Ed moved to leave, stammering. "I– uhm. You have the– shit. Report. I'll, go now–"

"Fullmet- ah. Edward." Mustang stood and walked over to the younger man. Ed looked up at him, and Mustang smirked before leaning down and placed a chaste kiss on Edward's lips. Ed made a little gasping noise and grinned up at him.

"See you later,  _General_ Bastard." Ed said over his shoulder as he left the room.


End file.
